Ichiko Sakura
Ichiko Sakura (桜 市子 Sakura Ichiko) is a high-school student with a inherent trait of being extremely lucky who is the main protagonist of the series. She is the reincarnation of Kanna, a girl with abundant Fortune Energy who traveled the land centuries ago helping those in need. Appearance Due to the high amount of endless fortune energy she possesses, Ichiko has been gifted with the highest level of beauty, good-looks, brains, intelligent, intuition, perception, strength, brawn, luck, charm, eloquence, wealth, will, humor, health and vitality possible. Ichiko is a beautiful young teenage girl of average height, with perfect fair skin, green eyes and notably gray hair. She has a very well-endowed body, something she is quite proud of, and tends to often use them to mock Momiji Binboda due to the Misfortune God's comparably flat chest. Despite her looks, she is also extremely intelligent, and naturally very strong (strong enough to single handedly throw a bath tub with great force with ease). Her immense and endless luck makes things go her way, she excels in whatever she chooses to do, her luck is so strong that it protects her from harm, she gets out of dangerous situations even when unconscious without getting harmed and without trouble (such as that time her classmates made her unconscious and got some guys to attempt to assault her, she got away without getting harmed all while remaining knocked out). Due to her gorgeous appearance and bountiful assets, she is quite popular in school among the male population, while the majority of the female student despise her for garnering all of the attention. She is normally seen wearing a school uniform consisting of a white and light blue short-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, a red bow tie, a short blue checker-pattern skirt, knee-high black socks, and brown shoes. In the final chapter, Ichiko has cut her hair even shorter, her facial features look even younger than when she was a child and she wears a flower hairclip. Abilities Unparalleled Luck Immensity - She possesses an extraordinary, godlike, infinite amount of luck or good fortune that swiftly erases almost any trouble she encounters. Her luck also gifts her with superhuman beauty, attractiveness, intelligence, health, agility, libido, perception, senses, intuition, instincts, humor, wealth, willpower, talent, brawn, aura, eloquence and charisma. She possesses a perfect body as a living being from birth. Furthermore, even without training, her muscles are well-toned, and her perfect body and body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories she intakes. Her luck protects her from any kind of harm possible. She is gifted with an automatic infinite supply of luckiness. However, she has no control over this power, as things considered "lucky" just randomly happen to her. Ergo, nothing bad happens and if it does then it will always play out in her favor. People always tend respond positively towards her. All aspects of her life improve drastically: love life, work life, personal life, financial life and basically life as a whole become easier, happier, and luckier altogether. Her luck makes reality go her way - like easily winning a lottery, etc. - as if reality is constantly being rearranged to her advantage. This allows her to find success in all activities and aspects of life, to surpass impossible odds, and to defeat unbeatable opponents. Whatever she needs or desires, ideal opportunities will spontaneously present themselves, opening new paths to wherever she wishes to go. She possess infinite latent potential that can manifest in many forms and be unlocked in many ways, depending on the context and circumstances. Enhanced Strength - She is able to lift heavy objects - even bolted bathtubs - with a single hand and throw it with enough force to break through a wall. Her enhanced strength may be sourced from the unnatural luck she posses. She is also capable of knocking out adults with ease, such as Bobby, who groped her from behind, while she is depressed. Luck Absorbing Aura - While she possesses godlike luck, she also has the ability to absorb other people's luck which can sometimes lead to tragedy or death. However, her luck-absorbing aura can be sealed by a special item, and the luck she absorbs can be taken and redistributed. Even after that happens, her natural godlike luck remains. This power is continuous and passive. Biography At the start of the series, Ichiko is noticeably self-absorbed and uncaring towards those around her with the sole exception of her butler, Kikunoshin Suwano. Due to unfortunate experiences with a friend in the past, she remained emotionally distant from others, having built up a metaphorical wall around herself so that she would not experience that same emotional trauma again. These events fostered a strong refusal in her to accept the value of friendship and emotional bonds to the point where she would spurn all attempts by others to get closer to her, even using the affections of her male admirers to gain favors from them without giving anything in return. Since her fortune levels were so unnaturally high, she unknowingly began absorbing luck from others, causing misfortune to others. Even after being made aware of this fact, she remained unconcerned for the well-being of those around her. Despite her initially cold nature, Suwano had faith in her inner kindness and hoped that she would one day open up her heart to others, something which she slowly accomplishes as the series progresses. Beneath her sweet exterior and good looks hides a fierce personality which she usually tries to conceal in public. As such, Ichiko possesses a remarkable temperament and an inherent mean streak, often causing her to react violently towards those unfortunate enough to anger her. Using a magical item given to her by Bobby known as the Somin Shōrai, Ichiko can manifest her fortune energy into stuffed animal-like versions of the Chinese Zodiac. When extracted from her body, Ichiko's fortune energy can be given to others who are in great danger in order to help them. Despite the cute appearance of her familiars, the creatures are strong in combat, able to overwhelm even deities in direct combat. Momiji notes that the explosive power hidden behind an innocent facade is largely a representation of Ichiko's personality. Over time, Ichiko slowly begins to trust people as she spends time with and learns to empathize with others. This is first seen after her "fight" with transfer student, Ranmaru Rindou. Despite the initial dislike that sparks between the two girls, Ichiko begins to take an interest in her tomboyish nature and family life. After seeing Ranmaru's father admonish his daughter for buying girlish clothing instead of furthering her martial arts training, Ichiko stands up to him for being so strict, gaining a degree of honest respect from the Rindou family. Although she denies this act as a sign of caring for others, she finally accepts Ranmaru as a friend when the latter risks her own life to save Ichiko. Following this event, Ichiko opens up more and begins establishing bonds with other people, her cold exterior slowly melting away as she undergoes more adventures alongside her newfound friends. Over time she opens up to Momiji Binboda as well, eventually realizing that the Misfortune God's interference had actually improved the quality of her life. Ichiko's homemaking skills are minimal due to having been cared for by Suwano her entire life. As such, she has a habit of leaving her garbage lying around the house and hiring cleaning services to clean her house. She is notoriously bad cook, her attempts to prepare food leaving her kitchen in shambles, while the resulting dishes are inedible even to deities. Trivia * The name Ichiko 'means "first" ('ichi) and "child" (ko). * Ichiko's surname '''Sakura '''means "cherry blossom". * Ichiko is very athletic and capable of holding very heavy objects. * She possesses a Soumin Shourai that was given by Bobby to summon an army of the twelve zodiac spirits. * Her headphones, shown on multiple occasions, are Beyerdynamic T5P. Quotes References and Citations }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters